Transformation
by Ookami-Lover
Summary: One day our favorite pokemon characters get taken and met some old friends and rivals on the way. Sorry for the bad summary this is my first story. ikari/poke/contest/and fireshipping.
1. Where it all begins

Hi, this is my first story so plz comment if you liked it or anything else. There will not be that many cuss words because I don't write those kinds of things. Srry! And if I happen to write something close to anything that some one else writes plz tell me. And it might be boring at first, but it will get better. And they might be OFC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything just the plot!

**(Normal POV)**

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and their pokemon were on their way to Veilstone city to say hi to Maylene, the former gym leader. "I'm hungry!" Ash said. "Just a few more min-ahhhhhhhhh!" Had screamed Brock." wha-ahhhhhhhhh!" Dawn also screamed. "What, huh where did you all go? oh hi! have you seen my friends?" Asked Ash to this guy. "Yes, they are right." Said the mysterious guy. "whaaaaaaa!"Ash yelled. Then all goes black for every one.

**(Later, at the lab) **

When Ash awoke he looked around and asked,"where am I?" "Ash is that you?" Brock asked. "Brock! Where's Dawn!"Asked Ash. Then they both hear a really loud scream.

"Dawn!" Said Ash and Brock in unison. "Hi guys" Said Dawn, calmly "Are you ok Dawn?" Asked Brock. "Yeah, but why does my back feel like it is burning?" Asked Dawn. "Now that you mention it my head hurts a little too." Said Brock. "Why are you guys so big?" Asked Ash. "What do you mean Ash?" Questioned Dawn. "Well you are so tall to me." Said Ash. "Ash i think you are the one that is tiny." Said Dawn. "um guys?" Asked Brock.

"What?" Asked Ash and Dawn in unison. "Dawn i think you are a ninetales and ash i think you are a pikachu." Said Brock. "What!" They asked. "cool!" Said Ash. "Brock I think you are an alakazam." Mentioned Dawn. "ok." Said Brock, though he hoped for a better Pokémon.

Then Dawn screams. Out of no where they see two other figures fighting. Ash goes and see's what is happening.

The two figures are a roselia and a glaceon. "hi! why are you two fighting?" Asked Ash. The glaceon answers, "Because he thinks he is better then me!" "May, I am better then you and you know it!" Said the roselia. " Drew you are not!" Yelled May. "Wait! May, Drew! Is that you?" Asked Ash. "Ash, brock, dawn! It is so nice to see you again!" Said May.

"May, you are a Pokémon, too?" Asked Dawn." yea, Drew and I were just walking and some guy took me" May pauses "then drew." "Who's drew?" Asked Dawn. "Oh yea you and drew have not met yet." Said May. Drew then walks up to Dawn," Hello, im drew." he then kisses dawns paw. "what is your name?" Dawn says, while blushing, "hi, I'm Dawn." "What a lovely name." Says Drew. "thanks." Said Dawn. May whispers, "drew loves dawn, drew loves dawn." "May what are you saying?" Asked Ash. "nothing nothing at all! hehehe" Says Mat. Then, dawn and may go off to talk and leave the guys behind.

(With the girls)

"Drew seems nice." Said Dawn. "Well once you get to know him he's not." Replied May. "Oh" said Dawn.

(With the guys)

"So you guys just met her?" Asked Drew. "yep she saved Pikachu, wait where is Pikachu!" Yelled/Asked Ash. "i think they left him." Said Brock. "well that is better then them hurting him." Said Ash, calming down. Then the guys hear some strange noise coming from the girls and the girls were screaming.


	2. A strange person mets the others

Hi this is ikarishipping4ever here! i hope everyone liked chapter one.

i would really like it if you all reviewed this story and give me tips plz!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just the plot and idea!

on with the story!

_**(Last time)**_

_**The guys hear a scream coming from near the girls.**_

(**Present**)

The guys go and investigate and what they see is Dawn under a male luxray (who for now is going to be referred to as no name) and May is hiding behind a crate. Dawn," get off of me!" no name says in a calm manner, " then fight me." Dawn," ok." So the battle begins between Dawn the ninetales and no name the luxray. No name goes first and uses a thunderbolt attack which Dawn dodges with out any trouble. Dawn then uses a fire blast. No name could not dodge and is hit but he is also burned by the affect of fire blast. No name tries to do discharge but Dawn dodges it. She then uses hyper beam and no name is hit. No name has fainted and Dawn is the winner. Everyone except for no name," Great job Dawn!," Brock," who knew you could use hyper beam." Dawn," i don't know." May," thanks for helping me Dawn." Dawn, " no problem May, anything for a friend." Ash," so who is that person," Dawn," well if he is in here he must of been captured like us and turned into pokemon right brock?" Brock," I think your right dawn." Then no name wakes up. No name says kind of harshly," what happened?" Dawn," you challenged me to a battle after you jumped on me." No name," whatever." Dawn," so what is your name?" No name," none of your business troublesome." Dawn," fine! but by the way the names Dawn. bye!" Then Dawn walks over to May to finish their conversation. No names thoughts were 'why me, why must i be here with the loser and his girlfriend!!!!!!! why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

(With Dawn and May) May," your battle was so cool. How did you use your moves like you were a real pokemon?" Dawn," sorry May but i don't know it just came to me like instincts." May," cool. i'm hungry." Dawn," um... (sweatdrops) go ask brock if he knows where some food is May." May, "ok thanks Dawn. Bye!" May walks over to Brock. Dawn looks and sees no name in a corner with the guys except brock who is some where else and she feels all alone. May," Brock do you know where some food is?" Brock smiling says," May i knew you or ash were going to ask me that soon. but yes i do it is over there by those crates. the people who did this to us must of left food for us." May," thanks bye!," And she is gone!

(With the guys) Ash," hi! im ash! who are you?" No name says harshly," like i said to that troublesome ninetales of yours that is none of your business," Ash," sorry for asking." Drew," hey, ash?" Ash," yeah?" Drew," do you think we will ever change back?" Ash," i dont know maybe we were supposed to met like how we did." Drew," yeah maybe." Ash," hey want to go and grab some food?" Drew," I guess so."

(With Dawn) 'maybe we know that luxray, he seems kinda like paul but i think paul was in snowpoint city last time we saw him and we were just in Hearthome city, i might just ask him if his name is paul but he might say something mean again to me, well i just have to find out, soon i hope.'

(With no name) i think that troublesome girl is going to annoy me to my limit soon, gez all i wanted to do was get away from those people but it had to get knocked out by that stupid guy, ugh i hate him so much right now, well i might as well not starve myself, for now that is.'

(**After everyone is done eating**)

Dawn walks up to no name," hi um is your name paul by any chance?" No name," yeah so what if it is?" Dawn," nothing i was just wondering." Dawn then is about to walk away sad that the luxray is not too nice with other people. (or so he thinks she is sad.) No name," yes ok my name is paul troublesome girl." Dawn," really but i thought you were in snowpoint city getting your gym badge?" Paul (he finally has a name! hallelujah!) says," well i already beat her and was in Emeragrove Town when i got knocked out by a stupid guy." Dawn," oh, me, ash, and brock were in hearthome and got kidnapped there." Paul," oh" Dawn," yeah and sorry for about the hyper beam attack back when you challenged me to a battle." Paul," it was powerful and you did just simply dodge my attacks so i was not getting you hurt so its ok i guess." Dawn," i wonder what happened to our pokemon when we turned in to pokemon." Paul," so do i." Dawn," well bye paul." Paul grunts in response.

did you all like it? then review!!!!


	3. Visits

Hi, im so sorry I didn't update this story, I had writers block and im so sorry!

Paul," just get on with it."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything just the plot and my one oc.

(filling filling black mail black mail black mail other other other line other line)

When everyone is about to go to sleep a voice is heard.

Man: how have you been my subjects?

Everyone in the room (dawn, drew, ash, paul, brock, and may): why are we here?!

Man: because I need some people to test and that is were you six come in.

Dawn: but why us?

Man: dear child you six aren't alone you will have some more people here soon.

Ash: who?

Man you will find out soon, very soon. Then he leaves.

(With everyone)

Ash, "who do you think the people are going to be?" Brock, "I don't know it could be anyone."

May, "what if it's harley!?!?" Drew," I don't think it will be harley, may." May, "ok."

Dawn, "who's harley." May," he's this guy who's a coordinator, he's got purple hair and he loves his cacturne." Dawn, "oh."

Man (again): you six have a guest. Hahaha (he's laughing evilly)

They all hear a loud noise and turn to see a dewgong looking very mad.

The dewgong yells at the man saying," TURN ME BACK!!!! I HAVE A GYM TO RUN!!!"

After she's done yelling it clicks to ash who she is so he yells," Mist how are you?"

Misty, the dewgong then walks up to the group of six and answers the question," I'm fine. What happened to you guys?" Ash replies," well me, brock, and dawn were leaving hearthome and going to lilycove for dawn's next contest when this guy comes and knocks dawn and brock out first and then me." Misty," whose dawn, ash?" Ash," oh right, you and dawn have not met yet. Well the ninetals is dawn." Dawn walks up and greets misty," hi im dawn and you must be misty, I've heard a lot about you from ash and brock." Misty wanting to see if they said anything bad about her asked," oh and what did they say?" Dawn," they said very nice things about you, misty." Misty," oh ok."

(again with you know who)

Man: hello children I see you've met the seventh subject.

Misty: a subject!! DID YOU JUST REFER TO ME AS A SUBJECT!!!

Man: calm down child. And yes I did call you a subject because you seven and a few others will be tested and maybe put against each other. Bye!!!

Misty: wait!! Dang it, I hate that guy so much!!" Ash," I can't believe he might put us against each other." Brock," it's ok ash, we just need to find a way to escape.

(with the man in another room)

Man: sir max (which one). I have told them what you said"

Max: thank you, harley(yep evil harleys here)now I can make them tell. Hahaha(laughing evilly)

(back with everyone else who is not asleep)

Drew," do you guys think he's going to kill us?" May," drew don't say that!!! But maybe…" Dawn," may its fine, we have the upper hand with our attacks remember?" May," yeah and maybe with the others help we can escape…" Drew," but if we escape won't we not be able to change back to human and we could get caught by other trainers." Paul," drew's right, we could stay like this forever if we leave. And we all might get captured by trainers and we definitely won't come back here if that happens." Dawn," drew and paul are right but we still need to try to escape other wise we might get tortured here." May," I agree with dawn, and even if we don't turn back to human we won't get tortured, right?" Drew," I guess you two are right…" after that conversation everyone goes to sleep with dreams that are peaceful for that person.

(in the morning)

Dawn, May, and Misty were the only ones awake so they just talked. Misty," so you two have met before?" May," yeah at the Wallace cup where dawn won the ribbon." Misty, " oh." Then food appears from the floor in seven bowls, obviously for the seven pokémon/trainers. After the girls eat and talk some more they see a pikachu waking up. The pikachu walks over to them and says, "hi." The girls think it was ash said in unison, "hi ash." The pikachu looks at then weird as if to say 'that's not me'. The pikachu says," im not this ash person." All three girls are shocked that in the middle of the night the man had a new person come. Misty," sorry, im misty, the ninetals is dawn, and the glaceon is may." The pikachu," hi again I'm courtney and sorry for scaring you. They girls then talked until the boys woke up (very long). Ash was the first to notice a new member and said," Hey! Im ash who are you." Courtney," hi im courtney and you guys are?" Ash," the roselia is drew, the luxray is paul, and the alakazam is brock."

Man: I see you've met courtney.

Misty: why do you say her name but call us subjects!!

Man: because I don't know your names. Well I have to go but the last person will be here very soon.

(Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line)

How do you guys like it!!

Drew: it wasn't good

May: drew shut up! I think it was really good

Me: thanks may and

Dawn: review!!! Bye!


	4. Shut up

Hi! I'm sorry for the late update. This is kind of a filler chapter.

Paul: I'm not.

Dawn: Shut up!!

Me: On with the story!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just the plot and idea!

After everyone was awake and had eaten they got in a circle and just talked again.

"I think I know who the last person is", said Courtney.

Everyone: Who?!

Courtney replied, "His name is …

But before she could continue the man is here (again)

Man: Your last friend is here and should be with you in a minute, (he then leaves).

Then they see a cage come from who knows where, fall on the ground with a Growlithe in it.

Courtney and Ash walk up to the cage to say hi to the growlithe.

"Hi", says Ash. The growlithe just nods.

"Now Jake, how are you?" said Courtney with a smile on her face.

The growlithe, known as Jake replied," Shut up, Courtney. Can you just get me out of here?"

"Say please, and then I will", said Courtney with a smirk, edging closer away from the cage.

"Fine, please, just get me out of here", pleaded Jake. Everyone else was just letting them talk, not really caring until attacks were thrown at the cage, some that were not "normal" as you would say. The only attacked that really helped break the cage was flamethrower. After Courtney and Dawn opened the cage with a burnt Jake, Courtney introduces Jake to everyone.

"Glad to meet you Jake", said Ash, always so nice to met new friends

"How do you know each other?" asks Misty.

"Courtney and I travel together", says Jake.

Courtney added, "And he almost got us both killed one time."

"It was not my fault that drapion tried to poison you", replied Jake.

"You are the one that woke it up with a rock", said Courtney.

"Can you start at the beginning of the story, please?" May asked.

"Sure, okay so Jake and I were walking to Pastoria City to battle against Crasher Wake when Jake just for some reason unknown gets a rock and throws it at the closest thing, which happened to be a sleeping drapion. And so it got furious and charged to attack the thing he thought hit him with the rock, which happened to be me. So I was running away from the drapion and he was just standing there, bored." "How rude" Dawn says. "Anyway, long story short the drapion caught me and poisoned me, and then Jake came up with this brilliant idea to run away from the drapion. We got away from it but we fell off a cliff because Mr. genius over here thought that running through fog would help.

"The drapion left didn't it! And I saved you from falling off that cliff right?" Jake yells, interrupting Courtney.

"Fine, your right", says Courtney.

"Then after that we had to go back to Veilstone City because Jake, some how, forgot his pokemon there."

"It's not my fault those idiots wanted your pokemon", says Jake.

"Wait", asks Ash, "were they from Team rocket?"

"No, I think they were from Team galactic", answers Jake.

"Yea, they are always attacking us, I think they might have something to do with us being here", says Courtney.

"Anyway after we got my pokemon Courtney fainted from being poisoned, I did not even panick",says Jake.

"Liar, you were so panicked that Reggie had to calm you down so he could treat me", Courtney said.

"Reggie?" Paul and Ash said in unison.

"Yea, he's my moms friend", says Jake.

"Pathetic", says Paul.

"Oh, are you Reggie's brother?" asks Courtney to Paul. He just nods to say yes.

"Reggie's really nice, anyway what about you guys?" asks Jake.

Everyone, not Paul: Nothing that important

Man: Your training begins, now!

**(After an hour of "training")**

Witch consists of having them be put against their weakness. Like fire types had to swim, cause of their weakness.(does it make any sense to you guys?)

"That was more like torture than training!" says Ash.

Man: Your training will begin again in the morning.

"Who are you!" asks Misty.

Man: I am someone you all love!

"Who?!" yells May.

Man: Your father May!

"…" May is shocked.

(**A minuet after**)

"What was that for!" yells May after getting shocked.

Man: For misbehaving. Now I see you have met Jake, the last subject.

"Why did you turn us into pokemon, why not one of your helpers or grunts?" asks Courtney

Man: Because I need my grunts and helpers, now be quiet before you get hurt. Then he leaves.

"So you met my brother?" asks Paul.

"Yes" answers Jake.

"He needs to get a life", mutters Paul.

"Who wants to play a game?" asks May.

Almost everyone says sure, but Paul and Drew say no.

"What's the game about May?" asks Dawn.

"Well I was thinking we could either battle or play truth or dare" replies May.

"Battle" said Dawn, Paul, Drew, Misty, Ash, and Jake.

"Well battle it is" said May

"The battles are between Misty and Ash, Dawn and Paul, Courtney and Jake, and Drew and May" Brock said.

**How do you guys like it? Well review!! The battle will be in the next chapter. **

**Drew: I'm going to win May.**

**May: No your not, Rose Boy!**

**Misty and Dawn: Review!**


	5. Prepare to Die

Hey!

I hope you guys liked chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot and Courtney and Jake.

Man: Before you guys start your battling I need to borrow one of you. Ah, I pick you, the female Pikachu. (So the man and Courtney go off some where, the battles continue.)

"The battle between Ash and Misty may now begin!" announces Brock.

So the battle begins between Misty and Ash.

Ash goes first and unleashes a Thunderbolt, which Misty barely dodges. Misty then unleashes a powerful Ice Beam attack, to which Ash could not dodge quickly enough and gets hit. Ash then unleashes another powerful Thunderbolt attack, to which Misty gets hit by.

Then at the exact same time they both release their most powerful attacks, Misty getting hit by Thunder and Ash getting hit by an Aqua Ring attack. After that both of them can barely stand, then at the same time they faint.

"Both are unable to battle, it's a tie" announces Brock.

Then everyone hears a bloody murder-like scream and then it suddenly stops, like it never happened.

"What was that?" May and Dawn yell in unison.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like a good thing." Yells Ash.

Suddenly everyone is surrounded by deep fog and in the middle of the fog is a silhouette. The silhouette slowly moves closer to everyone, who are all scared, excluding Paul, Drew, and Misty.

"Hi guys, who won the battle between Misty and Ash?" asks the silhouette. **(Will be referred to as no** **name.)**

"It was a tie and who are you?" says Misty.

"My name is not important since I'm here to kill you all", says no name.

"Why are you going to kill us?" asks May, a little scared about that 'kill you all' part.

"Well, I won't kill you guys first. I'll just test ya, you know, see if you can hold your own against me, and only those who can will be able to be freed from this place.

But I'll do it after you guys finish battling. Oh and to answer your question, May, I have been sent here by Harley, and you can all call me Esp", says Esp, who's an Espeon.

"Ok then, Drew you're going down!" exclaims May.

"No way am I losing to you May!" replies Drew.

"The battle between May and Drew will now begin!" announces Brock.

Drew starts things off with a Petal Dance and May countered with Mirror Coat, the result sending both May and Drew flying and landing on the steel with a loud _bang_. May got up first and toke this time to use Ice Shard, making a direct hit, but some how Drew is up like it was just a simple Tackle attack.

Drew then uses Magical Leaf which is also a direct hit, causing May to slide back a bit, but she stands right back up as if it was a Tackle attack, too. Drew unleashes a very powerful Solar Beam, while

May unleashes a powerful Shadow Ball. Both attacks hit sending both May and Drew flying, while the battle field is covered in dust. After the dust clears, Drew is still standing and May had fainted.

"And the winner is Drew!" Announces Brock.

"You just got lucky Drew!" Shouted May.

"Hn… Yeah, sure, whatever May." Replies Drew calmly, walking away, with May yelling at him.

"And now the battle between Dawn and Paul will begin!" Announces Brock, again.

Dawn starts off with a Flamethrower, which Paul expertly dodges. Then Paul shoots a powerful Thunder, which is a direct hit causing Dawn to skid back a few feet. Paul then unleashes a Hyper Beam, but to his disappointment Dawn just barely dodged it.

'_Since Paul has to recharge I can finish this quickly.'_ Thought Dawn.

And with that Dawn hit Paul with a powerful Giga Impact, causing him to fly back and hit the steel wall with a loud '_bang'_. Paul barely got back up, and hit Dawn with a powerful Thunder Fang, causing Dawn to also hit the steel wall with a loud _'bang'_, making Dawn faint.

"Dawn is unable to battle. The winner is Paul!" Announced Brock.

"How am I going to battle, Courtney's still not back?" Asked Jake.

"I'll fill in for Courtney." Said Esp.

"Alright, now the final battle between Esp and Jake may now begin." Announced Brock (again.)

"Even though I don't know you, I'm not going easy on you!" Yelled Jake, Esp looked like she couldn't care less.

Jake starts off with a Flamethrower, which hits Esp sending her flying a few feet away. Esp then hit Jake with a powerful Iron Tail, making him hit the steel wall with a _'bang'. _Jake gets up slowly and attacks Esp with Fire Blast, which Esp uses Protect.

Then Esp aims a Shadow Ball, which hits Jake a little when he dodged it. Jake used the last of his energy and used Overheat, when from out of nowhere smoke appears (again) with two figures walking toward everyone.

Cliffy!

May: Why did you make me lose to _**HIM**_!

Me: Because I couldn't let all the girls win or have a tie again.

May: Well couldn't you at least win?

Me: Nope!

Dawn & Misty: Please R&R!


	6. Author's Note

I have a few questions to ask you all, so please bear with me. I feel that my stories are not good enough and so I have created this author's note to get some feedback from my readers.

**Questions:**

Should I redo this entire story, change every chapter, and make it better? Or should I just leave it how it is and continue it?

If I should change it, do you have any comments as to what you want in the new version?

How to you like the OC's? Do they help the story or are they just a nuisance?

Have I gone to fast with the plot? Did I move too quickly with the story?

Does the story make sense?

Please leave any and all comments, feedback, ideas, etc. that you may have!

Thank you all very much!~


End file.
